Applications or device applets are now available that operate to provide a wide range of add-on services and features to wireless devices. For example, it is now possible for wireless devices to download and launch device applets to perform value added functions such as shopping, searching, position location, driving navigation, or an array of other functions. Network and application providers generally offer these device applets to device users for additional fees. Thus, the use of device applets may increase the functionality and usability of wireless devices and offers device users features and convenience not originally available on the devices themselves.
Typically, applications transmit and receive data (e.g., updates) using connections according to a particular transmission protocol. For example, applications may establish a connection with a server of a network, such as the Internet, using Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) connections or sockets. Once these connections are established, the data may be transmitted to or received from the network server using a radio connection between the wireless device and a base station.
Radio connections, however, require power and resources. When the communication with the network is completed, the radio connection may still remain active for a certain amount of time. As a result, power and resources of the wireless device and the base station may continue to be consumed until the radio connection between the two devices is released. Further, resources of the radio access network may continue to be consumed until the radio connection is released.